Isaak Aurafeld
Personality Isaak is very a compulsive guy, always doing what he feels and often not caring of the consequences. He is quite arrogant and ego-centric but not usually to the point of being unkind. He's also quite the pervert, liking to imagine all kinds of sexual situations involving himself and others but only if they are feminine, such as a feminine looking guy or an overtly feminine woman Appearance Clothing Isaak's wardrobe changes, but his most consistent attire is a red blazer with a white undershirt, a pair of red jeans and a pair of brown sneakers. On his head in a brown beanie with a hole cut out for his horn and on his left and right ring fingers is a ring, gifted to him from both his partners. Looks Hair Color: Isaac's hair is rosy brown. Hair Style: Isaak changes his hairstyle every day, never settling on one. But his favorite being spiky with gel. Fur Color: Isaak's fur is gainsboro grey. Eye Color: Isaak's eyes are fire engine red. Height: Isaak stands at four foot and eight inches. Weight: Isaak weighs two hundred and five pounds. Most are from muscle as he often trains when not participating in a gamble. Isaak's Family Aleksi: Isaak's mother and the District attorney of Isaak's hometown. Isaak hasn't seen her in forever due to his lifestyle but appreciates all she does. She, however, wishes he would kick his gambling addiction and actually pick a decent career. Sakamoto: Isaak's father and a cheerleader for the local sports team. Isaak was once embarrassed by his father's profession but learned to accept it after it saved him from a sticky situation. Sakamoto loves gambling with his son, as they both share a talent for it. Relationships Relationships:' Leelie': Isaak's girlfriend. They met while at a charity dinner and hit it off. They are as devoted to each other as you'd expect and flirt constantly. And, Watoba. Isaak's boyfriend. They met one day while on a crashed train. They bonded over their love of card games and began dating. Isaak introduced him to Leelie and the two accepted Isaak's refusal to be tied down to one person. Friends: Astyanax. Isaak's friend since babyhood. The two rarely ever fight and even then are quick to make up. And, Blayz. The two met while at a general store and quickly bonded over their mutual love of adult magazines. Neutral:' Beate'. Isaak met him while on a cruise and while the two were friendly at first, it quickly fell apart due to a game of blackjack. They still hang out, though there is obviously some animosity. Rival: Jam. They met at a casino and began a game of poker. After being beaten, Isaak vowed to defeat her one day. She, of course, loves the challenge and the two have hung out on occasion. Abilities Abilities: Isaak is a skilled gambler, being able to read his opponent and exploit their tells. He is also fluent in various languages, these being German, French, Hawaiian. And, he is decent in firearms, having collected several different guns. Special Ability: Isaak is able to leap high into the air and control his descent in what he calls "Guided Falling" Weaknesses: Isaak's arrogance can be a major downfall of his, for it causes more problems than it solves. He is also unable to swim due to never learning and he is prone to randomly tripping over things. Finally, his Guided Falling drains his energy fast and so he has to limit how often he does it. Category:Males Category:Rhinos Category:Good Category:LGBT+